


Fallen Stackhouse

by xOSilverRavenOx



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Bill Compton Bashing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Godric (True Blood) Lives, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Slow Romance, Smart Sookie Stackhouse, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOSilverRavenOx/pseuds/xOSilverRavenOx
Summary: Sookie has a cousin how will she change the way things happen, can she help Sookie and her family before they are pulled apart.





	1. Chapter one

The Unwanted Child

I lie on the floor to the living room broken and bloody but still I try to get up, and again I was kicked in the ribs. I bite back a cry of pain as I fell back to the floor. I glared up at the monster that was my father, he was drunk again.

He was yelling at me for something I didn't care enough to listen at the moment I was trying to breathe and to dull the pain.

I was pulled up by my heir and back handed.

"You will listen to me you no good bitch!" my father roared at me and picked me back up by my heir.

"You are nothing but a unwanted baster child." He hissed at me.

I glared at him before I spite in his face and he dropped me to the floor and took a step back.

I got up and ran for the door and into the forest that was right behind the hell hole I lived in for 14 years. I could hear him yelling from inside the house. I didn't stop to see if he was coming after me.

I ran through the woods bare foot jumping over fallen logs and ducking under low branches. I ran till I couldn't hear anything but the forest's night life. I skidded to a halt in a clearing and looked around trying to find a place to hide.

I heard someone coming so I ran to a big tree and climbed it so I was hiding in the darkness. I sat in the tree with my lags up to my chest with my arms around them hugging them to me.

I wasn't there for long before my father came stumbling into the clearing I heard him cussing and swearing he'd kill me when he found. I moved back a little and felt as if the shadows were wanting to help me as they moved around my little and bloody body, hiding me from site from everything.

My father looked up at me then and he saw nothing as he moved closer looking around me and then right back at me. But nothing happened and after a moment he looked away and moved on screaming my name.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding but didn't move to get down from my hiding spot as I looked around the tree line to see if he was making a turn around, but I sat there till it was pass midnight before I moved and climbed down the tree.

As my feet hit the ground there was I flash of light and had me covering my eyes till it died down.

There in front of me was the most beautiful woman a have ever seen and was tall maybe 4 or 5 in taller than me and with ink black hair then had dark blue and silver streaks in a few places in her hair. Her eyes were a warm green like the forest around us. She wore a dark purple dress that was tight around the top but hung off her shoulders where she had a shawl and flowed down from the waist to brush the forest floor. She wore no shoes; she had a crescent moon on her for-head with lace work around it.

I looked up at her when I shrived and for the first time I realized how cold I was. I felt something warm go around me, my head shot up to meet the warm mothering eyes of the woman.

She smiled at me. That made her face lighten and soften.

"Wh…who are you?" I asked when I found the energy to speak.

"I have been called many things young one but you will know me as Nyx." Her voice was warm and loving like a mother talking to their child.

"I know you have question but that will have to wait till we get you to a warmer place and cleaned up." She spoke in a voice that left no room for arguing.

She held out her hand to me with the same kind and warm smile. After hesitating for a moment I took her hand, and in the same flash of light we was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When the light died down again I looked around and saw that we was not in the forest clearing anymore. We was some place warm, as I looked around there was only one thing that came to mind this place was beautiful.

It looked like olden Rome everything was open and serene and the clothes was just the same as well and the people was all very beautiful. They were all looking at me and Nyx.

I knew I must looked ugly with the dry blood and bruised that littered my bodied new and old I looked down ashamed at my body. Nyx put her arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"They see the beauty in your soul not the scars that is on your body and you my child you are a very rear beauty." she spoke softly to me and took her other hand to move my chin up to look at her.

She was smiling a kind warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her till there was a sharp pain in my side.

I whimpered and grabbed my side. As the adrenalin worked its way from the system more and more of my wounds made there selves known, I felt tired and dizzy my world started spinning and I fell. I heard Nyx saying my name but I couldn't answer her.

My body was heavy and everything started going black. I felt hands on me before I passed out.

I started to wake up when I heard movement to my left my eyes snapped open and I shot up for my resting place. I had moved myself in to a corner looking at a young man that was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" I demanded the man to tell me.

He held up his hands and took a step back from me.

"I'm Marcus. Nyx sent me to help take care of you." he told me.

When I still didn't move he sighed and took a step holding up some close to me.

"Please I won't hurt you Violence. I'm the one that healed you." He said softly.

That's when I realized that I didn't hurt anywhere it was like I didn't just get beat the night before. I looked at the man in front of me. I walked forward and took the clothes from him. I gave him a small smile and a thank you.

He smiled back and walked out of the room. I looked at the outfit I was given and found out that it was very beautiful.

It was dark blue with silver trimming around the one long sleeve that would came to bow around my knuckles and other was not a sleeve just a silver strap over my shoulder. The top stop just under my breast to leave my middle open and the bottom hung on my hips and went to the floor I looked at the shoes they given me for a moment and put them down.

I didn't like wearing shoes too much. I looked around the room and found the bathroom. They had everything that one person could need, in the middle of the room was a hot springs that had a little water fall in it.

I was so stunned by its beauty all I could do was look at it. Then I looked down at me and saw how dirty I was.

I stripped off the ripped and over size clothes, moved over where I saw some soaps and oils and picked the one that said white sage, moon lily, and mint. I put a drop or two of the mint oil in the water, and then got in.

The water felt good on my tired body I went under to wet my heir. I grabbed the white sage and moon lily soap and a cloth. I poured some soap on the cloth and started to wash myself, once that was done I poured some in my hand and started washing my heir.

After I was done I got out and grabbed one of the towel that was nearby the spring and started to dry off. Then I wrapped a towel around me and went over to the vanity. I brushed out my heir and let in fall down my back. I then brushed my teeth.

I then walked over to the clothes and put them on. To my surprise they fit really well. As I was brushing my still damp red hair there was a knock on my door.

I walked over to the door and opened it. There was a man with wings. He was very beautiful and tall. I looked up at him he was smiling at me with a bright smile.

"My lady Nyx has sent me to retrieve you if you are ready that is." He said in a deep voice. That made me blush for some reason.

"Ah yeah I'm ready." I went to move out the door but he was not moving.

"Can you move please?" I asked and he moved with a sorry.

I smiled up at him.

"It's ok so what is your name?" I asked him as we moved down the hallway.

He was quite for a moment before he answered.

"My name is Michael I'm a warrior for the goddess Nyx." He told me with the pride that showed in the way he moved and in his voice.

"Wow you must by a great warrior." I told him in awe.

He turned to look at me with a small smile on his face.

We walked the rest of the in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

We come to doors that went from the floor to the ceiling and looked like it weighted a ton. But as we come to a stop he stepped in front me and razed his hand the doors opened and he walked through the opening I fallowed after him.

We walked down the hallway it was very open and I could tell we was high up. I was busy looking around that I didn't see that Michael had stopped and walked right into him.

I looked up at him to and gave him a small shy smile when I saw that he was looking at me from over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry I wasn't looking" I mumbled to him as I stepped away from him looking down now.

"Not a problem young one." He said with a chuckle.

When he started moving again I followed behind him and this time looking to where I was walking and made sure to not look around again.

We came to another door it was smaller than the first one but it was more beautiful with silver lace work on it.

Michael opened it and we walked in it looked like a study with a lot of books lining the walls and scrolls in cubbies. I was in awe at the sight.

I heard a light laugh behind me so I turned around and there stood Nyx with Michael and another man in armor and had golden wing at was folded and he was just stirring at me with the same soft look that Nyx did.

"Come here young one there is someone I wish you to meet." Nyx said in a soft voice.

I nodded and started moving to the small group of people.

"Violence this is my consort Erebus. He is also my top warrior and protector." Nyx said in a loving voice.

I smiled at him and put my hand out. What he did next shocked me he pulled me in a hug. I wasn't used to physical contacted that did not involving pain.

"There is no hand shaking hand with family Λίγο ένα." He told me as he kissed my cheek.

"Now let's speak little one." Nyx said as we moved to a room with plush pillows as me and Nyx took our seat she started talking.

"Violence you have power that no one will ever be able to comprehend other than myself that is so I want you to train with me on your powers and train with Michael and Erebus in fighting." She posed before contending.

"You have great power and people will want to use you for it or they will try and kill you. So I ask you will you let us help you Λίγο ένα." She almost pleaded.

"I will like it know how to use my powers and to know how to protect myself." I said with a smile.

"There are things I will tell you ok. First is that you will not age in body so when you go back you will be as you are not. Secondly you will have added abilities such as wings that will mark you of my γένος." She said and all I could do was nod.

She smiled at me and stood up. I fallowed after her as we walked to a training yard.

"We start now young one." She said

(ok sorry but I'm too lazy to wright the hole training thing sooooo TIME SKIP!)

5 years later

I stood in the arch way with Nyx and Erebus with me in the middle I felt so loved here I never wanted to leave but I knew I had to. I had to help the world from destroying itself.

"Θεωρώ πολύ όμορφη παιδί it is time I gave you my gift." Nyx said as she moved closer to me I smiled at her.

"I trust you στοργή μητέρα." I said to her as I turned around and moved my hair.

I felt her hands on my back and then she was chanting to softly for me to hear and then I felt a burning pain rip through my back. I whimpered at the pain but other than that nothing else said I was in pain.

It was over pretty fast and when she moved back there behind me was beautiful midnight black wings. I was in awe at the sight on them. I bright my hand up to touch them and found that was like silk, so soft. I turned to Nyx and Erebus hand hugged them whispering thank you.

"Now Λίγο ένα it is time to go." Nyx said as she kissed me cheek and then passed me to Erebus who gave me a large loving hug.

I saw Nyx pull off something when Erebus let me go I turned back to her she had a sad smile on her face.

She put a necklace in my hand it was beautiful silver chine that held a sapphire pendent that looked like that crescent moon.

"This necklace will let me talk to you and send help when needed I will also know where you are as long as you where this Θεωρώ πολύ όμορφη παιδί." She told me as she put in on me I smiled up at her.

"Thank you mother I will never take it off." I said

We hugged again and I was in golfed in the same bright light from when I was first brought here as I was in golfed in the light I heard Nyx tell me she loved me. Then everything was black.

I can to in the forest I ran into. I still in the tree and my body was in a hell of a lot of pain. I then heard people yelling my name.

I knew I couldn't get down from the tree myself so I yelled out for help.

Not long after two men came into the clearing looking around.

"Up here please help." I said when they we're close enough. The two men looked up and yelled to everyone that they found me.

More people came and talking about how to get me down.

2 hours later I was in the hospital talking to the police about the abuse from my father and I found out the he was going to prison.

"What will happen to me then?" I asked then cop.

"We contacked your family in Bon Ton they should be here any moment." And just as he said that the door opened and in stepped an old woman that I felt like I knew and two girls my age one was white with Barbie blond hair she was small and skinny the other was brown with black hair.

"Mrs. Stackhouse?" the cop asked.

"Yes that's me is she ok?" asked the woman.

"Yes she's ok but her father beat her pretty bad she has three broken ribs and a lot of bruises along with scars." He told them and I could feel there stirs so I looked up and found what I didn't want pity the blond girl looked at me with so much pity.

The woman looked was soft and loving, and the other girl looked at me with sympathy.

I looked at the blond and hissed.

"I don't need your pity stares ok." But then I felt bad.

"Sorry I just hate pity from anyone." I said softly.

I found myself in a hug it was warm and loving like Nyx hugs.

I looked up to find the woman arms around me.

"It's ok sweetheart no one wants to be pitied." She said.

She pulled back and smiled at me and I just had to smile back.

"I'm Adele but you will call me gran Violence and over there you have Sookie and Tara." She said as she pointed to the girls who waved when there name was said.

"Now come on let see when we can take you home Violence." Gran said and she left the room to find a doctor.

(Greek translations)

Λίγο ένα – Little one

Γένος – Family

Θεωρώ πολύ όμορφη παιδί – My beautiful child

Στοργή μητέρα – Loving mother


	3. Chapter 3

First vampire!

I got out of the shower and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself as I moved to open the door. Sookie stood there tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Okay okay Sookie it's all yours for the loving mother you act like I've been there for years." I said to her she just huffed and moved around me and into the bathroom.

I chuckled to myself and moved on to my room that was at the end of the hall. I walked in and moved to my bed that had my clothes for work on it.

I put on my underwear that was a dark blue bra and bikini cut bottoms then I ticked up the shirt that had Merlots on the right boob as I was putting on my shorts Sookie came charging into my room.

"SOOKIE WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at her as I button my shorts and pulled up the zipper.

"I need to brow a shirt please mine are still in the wash." She pleaded looking at me with her big blue eyes.

I sighed and went over to me dresser and pulled out one of the shirts and through it to her. She gave me a big hug and smiled at me before she ran to get ready. I knew my shirt was going to be big on her I had more of a chest then hers.

I moved to the window and looked out of it.

It has been nine years since my time in the hospital and moved here to Bonn Ton with Gran and Sookie.

I've met a lot of people and most of them I made my friends like Tara, and Lafayette. I love Lafayette me and him are like siblings and we look out for each other. Haven help someone if the massed with the other one.

I got back to getting ready for work. I put on some make up just some eyeliner, and lip gloss. I put my long red hair up in a French bride.

I move out of my room and down the shires and to the kitchen where Gran was making something sweet.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug, as I rested my hand on the top of hers.

"Hey Gran what ca making?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder.

I felt her chuckle as she moves away from me.

"Cookies sweetheart then I'm going to make a cake." She said moving around the kitchen.

"Gran you're going to make to make Jason fat you know." I said and I took some of the cookie dough. Just as I said that Jason walked in.

"Hey why me you eat it to Vi." He pouted.

I laughed at him as I moved over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Easy we move more than you do Jason and where women we can handle sweets." I said as I moved back to Gran.

"Well Gran I'll see you later got to get to work or Sam will nag me again." I laughed as I walked out the front door.

I saw Sookie was still here and I pasted her sad little car to get to my jeep wrangler. This was my pride and joy it was a sapphire blue four sitter and big tires.

I got in and started her up and drove off to Merlots it wasn't far from our house. As I pulled up in the parking lot there was a lot of people there. I sighed as I got out of my jeep.

I walked in and was greeted by Dawn she smiled at me and went along working Arlene walked over to me and gave me a quick hug before going back to her tables. I had a smile on my face as I walked to the back and got my apron on as I was walking by the kitchen I was pulled in and into a hug.

"Now I know you weren't walking right by me without a hug right bitch." Came Lafayette voice above me.

I laughed and returned the hug.

"No way honey I was just coming to see you." I told him with a smile.

He smiled at me and shook his head then pushed me out of the kitchen and told me to get back to work.

I did as I was told and work staid about the same through the night till Mark and Denise Rattray came into the bar. I saw Sookie stiffen as they sat in her area but after I broke the Denise's noes and beat the living shit out of Mark after he grabbed my ass and she slapped me for her old man grabbing my ass they stay away from me now. I had to smile at that but then I gave Sookie a look of sympathy as she walked over to their table.

She had on the fake smile and she looked like she was about to blot and I was ready to move over there and help her at any moment. Sam knew it to he was giving me that look.

I sent him a glare and turned back to watching Sookie and taking care of my tables. But once Sookie moved away from them I walked over to them.

As I came upon there table I was both go pale.

"Listen trash you know what I did to you the last time one of you touched me but Sookie is my family and if you some much as run your finger close to her I will brake every bone in your body you got that." I said in a light and friendly tone but everyone that knows me knows it's was anything but.

They looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. I smiled and walked back to my tables.

As I was taking another order from a table I found that it had fallen quite. I looked up and found a very pale man at the front door looking around to see if anyone was going to set him but no one moved to him.

I sighted and moved forward as I rolled my eyes and put a smile on for the vampire.

"Welcome please fallow me." I said as I grabbed a menu and lead him to a table that was in between mine and Sookie's tables so either of us could get them if the other was busy.

As he sat down I put the menu in front of him.

"What can I get for you tonight?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled back at me.

"Do you have true Blood?" he asked me in a deep southern voice that would have most women on the floor week kneed.

"No sorry they're on order and won't be here for three more days." I said sending a glare at Sam and looked back at the vampire.

"Well then I'll have a glass of red wine so I have a reason to sit here." He joked and I chuckled as I wrote it down and walked to the bar.

Sookie was sitting there looking like a kid at christmas and started asking me all kinds of questions about the vampire. I rolled my eyes and when Sam came back with the glass of wine. I gave it to her.

"What you want to know about him go ask when you take the drink over to him." I told her with a wink, and moved to one of my other tables. When I looked over to the vampire I saw he was sitting with the Rattray's.

Sookie walked over to them with the wine and Mark looked like he wanted to grab her ass but when he looked over to me. He froze and quickly looked away. I smirked as I walked to the kitchen to pick up an order for the Rattray's when I saw there table empty and Sookie was nowhere in sight.

I took off outside when I saw the Rattray's beating the shit out of Sookie I ran and took Mark out with a kick to the back and turned to Denise to see she had pulled a knife out and was swinging it at me I was not able to move the first time and she got me in my shoulder.

Okay now I was angry I snarled at her and knocked the knife out of her hands and grabbed her by the neck then slammed her on the ground. She tried to get away from me but I tightened my grip on her and moved closer to her ear.

"I warned you what would happen if you touched her again. Now I'll show you bitch." I said as I pulled back my hand back and punched her over and over again. Tell I was pulled off of her I looked up to see the vampire.

I shrugged him off and pulled her up.

"Get the fuck out of here and never come back or I'll kill you next time." I snarled at her and through her to the ground and stepped away from her to look for Sookie.

I found her next to a tree and there was blood on her lips. I cut my eyes over to the vampire to see his wrist was bloody too.

"You gave her your blood!" I yelled

Thanks for reading and please review hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I felt my powers come forth I was so angry but I felt a warm wind cares my face and I knew it was Nyx trying to help me.

It worked a little so I could keep my powers under control. I looked back at Sookie she looked better but something wasn't right this vampire didn't know us and from what Nyx had told me vampire's never gave their blood other than sire other vampires.

But here was this vampire giving his blood up so willing to a human that he didn't even know and was not on the brink of death. Then I looked at his soul and what I saw was nothing better his soul was the blackest I have seen.

I backed away from him and to Sookie never letting my grad fall. I bent down to brush a strand of Sookie's heir out of her face.

"Come on Sook it's time to get up….come on sweetheart." I gently shook Sookie as I spoke.

She woke up and looked up at me with a small smile. Then she looked around and to the vampire I saw her smile get bigger and I didn't like that.

Sookie got up and walked over to the vampire to stand in front of him.

"Thank you for saving me Bill." She said shyly.

I keep my mouth shut and sent a cold look to the vampire as he smiled at Sookie and told her that it was his pleasure. I walked over to them.

"Come on Sookie gran will start to worry." I said in a hard voice and a cold look to the vampire.

Sookie looked at me and nodded her head I her over to her car and helped her get in when I turned around the vampire was gone. My instinct was screaming at me that this vampire was not good news.

I walked over to my car and got in by the time I got him Sookie was in bed and so was gran. I walked over to the dining room table and sat down. I put my head in my hands.

I felt someone hand on my shoulder and looked up fast. I saw it was Nyx she was smiling down at me.

"I felt that you would have need of my Κόρη μου. What is the matter." she asked me.

I looked up to her and then looked to the stairs. I didn't want to wake gran or Sookie so I took Nyx hand and we walked outside.

"I meat a vampire tonight and at first everything was alright but something happened and the vampire had Sookie drink his blood when he doesn't even know her." I told her as I looked out in the woods around the house.

"Hmm that is every taboo for a vampire Κόρη μου I would keep away from him and keep an eye out." She told me looking to the sky.

"Yeah the darkness I saw in him told me as much." I sighed.

She smiled at me.

"Your powers are growing Κόρη μου this is good for I feel that you will need it for I feel a change coming." Nyx said as she faded away.

"Just fucking great." I sighed as I walked in the house and up to the bathroom to take a shower then to my room to get some sleep.

As I opened my eyes and looked at my clock I found out it was after 12:30 pm I knew I had nothing to do but I needed to get up. So I rolled out of bed and walked down the steps.

"Good morning Vi." Gran said with a smile at me.

"mornin." Gran I smiled back at her as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"Where's Sookie?" I asked gran.

"Out front tanning…she wanted to wake you up when she woke up but you looked tired so I told her to leave you alone." She smiled at me and I said a thank you with a smile.

I shook my head when I looked out the front door and saw her lying in the middle of the front yard.

I then went to my room and changed into some short shorts and a wife beater with no shoes. I grabbed my book and walked down and out of the house to sit next to Sookie. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, she went back tanning and I opened my book and started reading.

Some time passed when we heard Jason's truck pull up fast. We looked up when he stepped out he wasn't looking so well he was sweating and looked like he hadn't went to sleep in two days.

Sookie and I looked at each other and got up to run after Jason into the house where he sat heavy at the table.

"Jason what the hell happened to you …. Are you ok." I asked him.

He just keeps looking off into nothing. Only when I put my hand on his shoulder did he look at me.

"No I'm not okay they think I killed someone Vi." Jason said and there were gasps from Sookie and Gran.

"And the hell said that." I growled out.

I didn't like people trying to hurting my family.

"Andy he has it out for me and then he shows me chocking her and then she's ok after I left. It was like a game to her and now they are trying to say I came back later and killed her." He said as he put his head down.

Sookie was speechless, Gran was worried, and I was pissed at Andy. I mean Jason's not the brightest crone in the box but he wasn't a killer.

Gran pulled Sookie out of the room to talk to her. I took Jason's hand and as he looked up at me.

"It's going to be okay Jason everyone knew you're a horn dog not a killer we'll get this worked out k." I said softly and looked him in the eyes.

His eyes brightened and a smile slid on his face.

"Thanks Vi that means a lot to me." He told me.

He got up and pulled me into a hug then pulled away and left but not before giving Gran and Sookie a hug.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Violence's POV

It was around six o'clock when I started getting ready for my fight Lafayette is the one I have set up and handle the booking of my fights and he called me not even ten minutes ago saying a girl I fought before wants a rematch so he called me and I said book it I never turn down a fight. I was in a black tank top and dark worn jeans so the blood wont show as much.

I know Gran knows I fight but Sookie has no ideal and I'd like to keep it that way. As I walked down the stairs Gran looked up at me and smiled as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"I know I can't ask you to not go but I can ask you to be safe and come back better than last time ok Violence." She whispered in my ear and pulled back to look at me. I smiled and nodded and walked out the house and to my jeep.

It didn't take me long to get to Shreveport. At a place called Fangtasia it was a vampire bar. I have no idea why they would hold a fight in a vampire bar there will be blood spilt and the last time I checked blood and vamps don't go hand and hand.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw a whole lot of people lined up outside the bar to be let in. Lafayette said that I had to go to the back of the bar as I walked to the back people stopped to look at me but with one little glare they looked away from me, That drought a smirk to my face.

I just get around the back when I was swept up in a hug. I knew it was Lafayette. So I hugged him back and smiled.

"Damn bitch you cutting it close ain't ya." He told me and I laughed at that.

"Lafayette I still have like twenty minutes till my fights up calm down mighty man." I told him as I went inside and was lead down to the basement where they had everything set up and going full swing.

"So why are we here in a vamp bar was this your ideal mighty man." I asked him as we were lead to the other end of the fight ring.

"Hell no Amy picked the place and time and just so you know her new fuck is a vamp and I guess she thinks fucking a vamp will make her a better fighter.

I froze and my necklace got warm I knew Nyx was trying to warn me. I looked over to Amy and sure enough there she was with a vampire with dark skin, brown eyes, heavy built and long black hair.

"Fuck Lafayette she's been drinking from him you ass she's going to be stronger and faster." I growled at him.

"Damn I didn't think about it Vi I'm sorry you want me to call an out."

"HELL NO! So she can go around saying I chickened out on her fuck that. V or no v she getting the hell beat out of her for this." I snarled out looking over to a smirking Amy.

Then everyone got quite and looked over to a throne there was no other way to describe it and sitting in it was a hot vampire.

"We here to see a revenge fight at the request of miss Van house and her manager so fighters please step in the ring," Amy always the show off got in first where Mick was in. I took off my leather jacket and handed it to Lafayette.

As I walked in the ring I heard nothing as I got into the other me I'll need her in this fight.

"Now you both know what to do and what not to do. As you know I hate repeating myself so in this corner we have Amy Van House." Mick said and looked over to me with a smile it was no secret the Mick loved me like one of his own kids.

"And in this corner just coming off six wins and one lose she lives up to her name Violence Stackhouse." Mick yelled my name and I could not stop the smirk that came to my face.

Amy did not seem pleased with all the love I was getting so she attacked first. I was right she was fast but not by much. I moved out of the way just in time and sent a hard kick to her ribs.

She went down but was up faster than I was ready for caught me in the face busting my lip and I knew I'd have a black eye.

"Ok now I'm mad." I whispered to myself

She ran after me and I gave her a stiff arm with had her in her back after she did a flip. I was on top of her before she knew what was happening after some good punches she got her feet under me was kicked me.

I landed on my front and she jumped on my back and started to bash my head into the ground. I could hear Lafayette yelling at her and the laughter of Amy.

"I'm going to beat you and be queen bitch around here right where I belong." She whispered in my ear.

She was so sure on a win she was letting up on my back I flipped over and kicked her in the face. I got back up and walked over to her she was holding her mouth and I saw two teeth on the ground in front of her. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to look me in the face.

"Did you think drinking from your vamp was going to help you win against me (I let out a hard laugh) you are a stupid bitch Amy I am my name and I always win on my own." I snarled in her face before I gave her one hell of an upper cut.

She fell to the floor and she was out cold.

"AND YOUR WINNER IS VIOLANCE!" Mick's voice was heard everywhere as people was yelling and screaming.

Eric POV

I was sitting on my throne wondering why I said yes to this fight to be held in my club. I looked over to Pam she looked just a board as me. Just then I smelled something mouthwatering I looked to the boor and standing there with Lafayette was the most beautifully haunting woman I have ever seen in my 1,000 years she looked like a warrior from old.

She talked with Lafayette and she didn't seem happy.

"We here to see a revenge fight at the request of miss Van house and her manager so fighters please step in the ring." I said from my throne and the woman name Amy was the first one in the right. I could small the vampire blood running through her.

But as the woman I was looking at earlier stepped in the ring with her I was surprised.

"Now you both know what to do and what not to do. As you know I hate repeating myself so in this corner we have Amy Van House." The old guy said you could tell that he didn't really like her.

Then the other woman took off her leather jacket and got into the ring and smirked over to the woman.

"And in this corner just coming off six wins and one lose she lives up to her name Violence Stackhouse." The old man yelled out her name with enough care to tell that he liked her.

I was not watching the fight per say I was watching the woman name Violence and what a woman she was. She won the fight even if the other woman was hopped up on V. she was a little bet up but she walked over to Lafayette who put his arm around her and went to leave I looked over at Pam and she was off.

I saw her stop in front of them and nodded her head to me and moved back with them in toe.

I put on a charming smirk as she sat down with her friend.

"Hello I'm Eric and I wanted to congratulate you on your win." I said calmly but sexy.

"Thanks." Came her reply but she looked like she wanted to just leave.

The old man came over to her and handed her a big bundle of cash. She smiled at him she looked at me and smiled.

"Well thanks for the congrats but I got to get some sleep I got to work tomorrow so see ya." She said as she got up and left with Lafayette. I just looked after her.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Violence P.O.V.

As we were walking out to our cars I was talking to Lafayette when something slammed in to him and pushed me to the ground. As I was getting up there in front of me was Amy's vamp standing in front of me.

"What the fuck do you want vampire?" I asked him as I put myself between Lafayette and the vampire.

He laughed at me for this and let his fangs click into place.

"I want you baby come over here and I'll show you a real man." He purred at me.

I curled my lip at him.

"I'd rather slit my own throat." I sneered at him and moved back to Lafayette.

When I was yanked back and turned to face the vampire.

"I wasn't asking bitch." He snarled at me.

He pulled my hair and was going to bite me as my fingers shot forward to where his heart would be and he stopped.

I pushed him back my silver eyes looking into his as I do. I see the darkness in his soul is strong that made my hold on him stronger.

"Now listen to me you pace of shit. You well leave here and never come back do you under stained me?" I told him and he nodded his head with the blank look in his eyes.

"Good and when you leave you will never drink from a person again you will drink tru blood and nothing else understood." Again he nodded.

I removed my fingers and his eyes went back to normal and he shot off out of my sight and into the dark.

I sighed as I moved to Lafayette who was just waking up. He shot up and looked around and got up with some help from me. I smiled at him.

"Let's go home Lafayette I'm beat." I told him and we laughed at we went to our cars. I waved bye to him and drove home.

When I got home there was a light on and a prayed to nyx that it wasn't Sookie. I knew I had blood on me both mine and not mine. As I walked in the house it was gran that was up and waiting for me. I sighed and gave her a smile.

"Oh lord Vi what did you do to yourself!" She said as she ran over to me and looked at me face.

"Gran I'm okay I swear it looks worse than it is I promise." I told her.

"Go up to bed Gran it's late I'm going to take a shower and head to bed myself okay." I said and she smiled at me and went up the stairs.

I sighed and went up to the bathroom and showered as I was heading to my room to sleep my necklace grow warm so I went down the stairs and outside.

There in the front yard stood Nyx and she didn't look happy with me.

"You was fighting again Violence." It wasn't a question but I nodded still.

She sighed and walked over to me and put her hand on my face I felt warm as my wounds healed then I was over and she moved away from me.

"Thank you Nyx my control over darkness is getting stronger." I told her and she smiled.

"Good and I have good news you meat one of your mates tonight." She told me and for some reason the blond haired vampire flashed in my head before I shook my head free for it.

"That's good to know." I said haft heartily.

"You still not over this Violence it is told you will have two mates you will be to strong for just one." She said and I nodded with a sigh.

She walked up to me again and kissed my forehead with a smile.

"Time for you to sleep young one I'll talk to you another time." She said as she walked into the darkness and me back to the house.

I went to my room and lad down, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Violence P.O.V.

It seems like it's no time before there is sunlight streaming throw my window, with a groan and a half-hearted glare I roll away from the dreaded sun hiding from it by throwing my blanket over my head and fall back into a dreamless sleep. It's not till mid-day that I'm pounced on jolting me away from my peaceful rest.

"Sookie if that's you, you better have a good reason for jumping on me woman" I hissed out as I poke my head out of the blanket only to meet the face of not Sookie's but of Grans.

As I get passed the shock that my Gran was the one that had just jumped on me and see the worried look in her eyes I set up quickly moving over to her and putting my hand on top of hers.

"Gran what's wrong?" I ask her in a gentle voice.

"Jason's been arrested Vi they think he killed that lady and now Dawn." She said and I can see the tears that are now resting in her eyes.

I wrap my other arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me lending her strength and helping to calm herself down.

"It's going to be ok gran I'll go and get Jason out and set Andy straight on this, everyone that knows Jason knows he's no killer. Man-whore? yes. Killer? no. Andy is just trying to play cop and is trying to prove to everyone that he's more than what he is." I told her soothingly as she rested her head on my shoulder.

She lets out a sigh and moves her head from my shoulder and looks up at me with a brighter smile, as she gets up off my bed. She stands I cringe slightly as I hear her body pops and groans of Grans aged body.

"Well if you are going to get even half that down sweetie you need to get up and moving we all know how Andy can get." she told me in a chipper voice as she moves to leave my room.

She pauses at the door looking over her shoulder at me "Vi you are a good person and you have a light in you don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

There was a small silence between us before I nod to her and she graces me with another of her smiles.

"Be down soon I'll make you breakfast before you go" she called once she was down that hall.

I couldn't help the smiles that light my face and with a shake of my head, so with a chuckle to myself I move out of bed and to my closest looking throw it deciding on what to wear.

I settle on slim bootcut jeans with my black tank top and my boots, after I get dressed I brush my hair and leave it down letting it curl it way down my back.

I then move on to my makeup tho I only use eyeliner and some mascara. by the time I am done I hear Gran yelling up at me that the food was down and couldn't help but sniff the air and hum in delight. I quickly left my room and headed down the steps and into the kitchen where Gran was sitting sipping on what looked like ice tea at the table.

She looks up at me and smiles nodding over to the plate that had a ham and cheese sandwich and some chips, sitting next to the plate was a big glass of tea and I quickly takes my set and start to eat.

Once I was done I walked my plate over to the sink and quickly washes it along with my glass, placing them on the drying rack then walking over to Gran and planting a kiss on her cheek giving a quick thank you before walking out the kitchen.

On my way out I grabbed my leather jacket throwing it on even if it was warm out it went well with my outfit. I headed over to my Jeep sliding into the driver set I turned on the car and was heading to the station rolling around in my head what I was going to do.

It didn't take me long to get there...but then again it was a small town it never took you long to get anywhere.

I turned off my Jeep and was heading to the door when I heard Bellefleur's voice talking about Jason.

"Dumb ass Jason Stackhouse did it I just know it we just need more time I mean come on he was the only one that can be tied to both girls I'm taking him down before anyone else get hurt." I heard him say and I can't fight the growl that rumbles in my throat.

I rip the door open and let the anger show on my face, as I look around I hear Andy mutter an 'oh shit' when he spots me.

When I look over at him with a frosty glare I feel a smirk curls my lips when he flinches back from me, I walk right up to him and raise my eyebrow.

"Wheres Jason Bellefleur?" I hissed more than asked.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he found his tough or balls I didn't really care.

"He's in interrogation what do you want." he grunted out with a huff.

"Really what are the charges and did you read him his rights or are you so ass backwards that you think it's ok to arrest an innocent man and not tell him shit till he says something that would be taken the wrong way and you can blame him for something he didn't do?" My voice raised with each word that came out or my mouth till I was yelling.

"Let me see Jason were going home," I told him not letting him speak and walking passed Andy.

I am down the hall before he snaps out of his stupor and opening the room they have Jason in, I walk in and look at my beloved cousin and sighs.

he looks up hearing the door open and I see his face light up at seeing me, I smile back at him and walk over to him helping him out of the chair he was sitting in and pulling him out of the room.

"Ah, cause where are we going?" I hear Jason ask me as we walk out if the station no one even trying to stop us.

"Home," I told him not even looking back till I get to the Jeep.

"Gram sent me to be your hero," I said with a smirk and wink back at him, we both share a laugh and get in the Jeep and heads back to Grans.

Once we were there and out of the Jeep Gran is on the porch waiting for us and so is Sookie, Sookie jumps into Jason's arms before he can make it up the stairs crying in relief.

I rolled my eye and stood by Gran who was smiling at the sibling before she ushered us into the house and started dinner, Sookie decided to help her with Jason fallowing them into the kitchen.

That left me on my own which I didn't mind, I still had a weird feeling but it wasn't a good weird feeling either and that put me on edge.

Before I knew it I was being called for dinner, dinner was fun and we all did the clean up so Gran could have an easy night, after Jason when home me and Sookie was sitting on the porch swing enjoying the cool night air.

"They aren't going to leave Jason alone Vi you know that right?" She spoke softly into the night and I sighed but nodded.

"I'm going to go to that Vamp bar in Shreveport to see if they know anything." She told me and I couldn't help but look at her like she had just told me I was pregnant and she was the Sire.

"What?!"

hehe thank you for reading I hope to update soon sorry it took me so long till next time!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

She looked confused at why I was yelling.

"Why are you yelling Vi?" Sookie asked me.

I could feel my eye twitch and I let out a huge sigh closing my eye and pinching the bridge of my nose cursing her innocents or was it naive, but what ever it was it was going to get her killed.

"Why am I yelling really Sook you just told me you was going to a fucking vamp bar what are you even..." I started as I looked down at what she was wearing and I swear I felt my left eye twitch again.

"What the hell are you thinking wearing that to the bar you are going to look like lunch Sook?!" I yelled at her locking eyes with her and I saw her blush and look down at her sun dress.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" She cried glaring up at me putting her hands on her hips.

I raised my eyebrow at her and looked her up and down my eye's taking on an icy edge to them and I saw her shutter.

"Where to start Sook with as much skin as you are showing it's like an all you can eat invitation to every vamp that is going to be in that bar...and while we are talking who the hell is going with you."

Her cheeks redden in her anger/embarrassment, she puffed out her cheeks and turns her nose up at me and I couldn't help the upturn of my lips and amusement work it's way in my eyes.

"Bill said he would take me as I can help clear Jason's name both women where with vampires sometime before they died." She told me still not looking at me her arms crossed over her chest.

I felt my lips curl at the name of the wormy vampire and snort crossing my own arms, I see the look on her face and knew she wouldn't let this go. I finger my amulet and sigh.

"If your going to do this and in that outfit then I'm going to come along Sook this you can't get out of."

I was ready for a fight but much to my surprise she jumped in my arms giving me her blinding smile, I then realized that this is what she wanted and i just played into her hand.

I looked at her blinking slowly and she giggled, I smiled at her and laughed softly shaking my head.

"Well aren't you just the little minx tricking me like that." I wagged my finger at her but the grin and laughter in my voice and her giggle more.

"Well seems like I need to get ready to keep vamps off your tempting ass since you insist on looking like dinner" I grinned at her walking out her door hearing her offended gasp and she slammed her door behind me.

I walked down the hall to my room laughing.

As I walked into my room I headed to my closet looking throw it trying to find something scary enough to try and ward off attention from Sookie.

I pull out a black top that has tank straps on the shoulders leaving the top of my arms bare but then went to fish nets that ran down my arms and hooks around my thumbs keeping the selves in place, then I pulled out a pair of dark jeans pairing it with hevy biker boots.

Grabbing a shower I blow dry my hair and get dressed as I start putting on some makeup Sookie came barging into the bath room crashing me I turned around grabbing her arms keeping her from falling to the bathroom floor.

She looked up at my with her wide blue eyes and flashed me her smile stepping back.

"Gran wants you and your hogging up the bathroom your pretty enough so get out." She huffs and start to try to push me to the door.

I laugh and shake my head letting her push me out of the door, I started heading down the hall to the steps making my way to my loving grandmother.

A soft smile lights my lips at I hear her talking to someone in the kitchen thinking it was Jason I didn't bother to looking around the kitchen walking up to gran and I kiss her cheek.

"Sook said you wanted me gran." My voice was soft and caring something only my family hears.

Gran smiled up at me patting my arm then nodded to the table.

"Dear we have a guest." She told me lightly.

I turn to see who was in our house and felt my body tense at the sight of William Compton setting at the table, I had to stop my lip from curling into a snarl. Looking back at gran to ground myself.

"Good evening Mr. Compton ." I nodded at him keeping my voice even and not to cold didn't need to get gran mad at me for being rude.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

The kitchen was to quite so I cleared my throat and turned to Gran.

"Imma be heading out with Sook. Okay Gran when we're leave I want you to lock the door with two women being killed I'm not taking any chances okay Gran." I softly told her letting my eyes soften.

Gran smiled at me patting my cheek as we walk to the table and I help her sit down.

"Now dear you worry to much but if it makes you feel better this old woman will humor you." She softly laughs at me patting my hand. I grin at her kissing her cheek.

I can feel Compton eyes on us and I grind my teeth to stop from snarling at him, we was not sitting there ten minutes when we can hear Sookie coming down the steps.

Just as she comes around the corner Compton quickly gets to his feet and meeting her at the doorway.

He speaks to her in a low voice and she blushes I cruel my lips in a silent snarl keeping my piercing eyes on this vampires back and he knows it with how tense he is.

I feel something lightly grip my arm and look down at my gran, she looks at me with understanding I guess she can scene something wrong with him. I give her a reassuring smile as I squeezed her hand and we watch the scene before us.

The look on Sook's face is one I knew and I will have to step in and nudge her away from this man, vampire or not I can tell he's not a good person the taint I can see in him will destroy her light. Clearing my throat reminding her we are here which made her blush deeper.

"Are we going or would you like for him to sing you a ballad Sook?" I throw her a smirk and pin him with a dark glare when she walk over to Gran to say her goodbyes.

I walked over to the door pulling on my leather jacket pulling my hair from under it, I just snagged my purse and keys when Sookie and Compton walked into the living room.

I stayed just long enough to watch him help her with her light jacket, rolling my eyes I walk out into the cool night and to my Jeep breathing in deep tasting the fresh air before climbing into my Jeep.

"Your not going to ride with us?" Sookie asked me as she leans on the door. Smiling at her and shaking my head no.

"Nah I'm good not much of a back set person you know that Sook but you can ride along with me." I winked at her grinning.

She laughs and shakes her head as she pushes off of the door heading back to his car.

I shake my head at her turning over the engine and pulling out the long drive way. I didn't wait for them to fallow we was heading to the same place so I drove ahead deciding that it was to quite in my Jeep I turned on my music when Shatter Me Featuring Lizzy Hale started playing.

I started to sing a long with the song, looking in the rear mirror seeing if Sookie was behind me but i couldn't tell if she was.

The drive was faster then I would have liked I was pulling into the parking lot and finding a place to park.

Learning from the last time I was here I parked under a light post and made sure the spot next to me stayed open. Leaning on my Jeep i waited about 10 minuets before they pulled in.

Walking over to my cousin's door just as Compton was opening it for her, watching her get out of the car in her day dress still made me want to sigh I knew she was going to draw eyes.

We all walked up to the line with me hanging back because I really didn't want to be grouped together with Compton. As we waited I felt a breeze went here wasn't any wind and looked up meeting the eyes of the blonde female vampire from my previous visit here.

"You can go right in lovely" She purred at me racking her eyes down my from. I feel my lips curl into a smirk.

"Well I see you remember me I'm flattered beautiful." I told her in a sultry voice and stepped around William and Sook sauntering pass the front door and into the club.

I had to fight a winch from the awful music that was being played and shook my head walking up to the bar ordering myself a drink and waited for Sookie to get in.

Looking around the place I lock eyes with icy blue and i feel the tingle work it's way up my spine to settle in my chest, I quickly look away turning away from him and settled a hand over my heart frowning.

Just then Sook and Compton met me at the bar making it the perfect cover for looking away. Compton was glaring at me with a deep frown, I snorted and brushed him off looking at my cousin.

"Okay Sook your here and I know you mean well be please think before you walk up to people asking questions." I told her.

She glared at me and huffed and was about to say something when Compton pulled her attention away from me then walking over to the bar with her.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead trying to fight the headache that was coming, I see that they made there way to a table with their drinks. Leaning back on the bar watching my naive cousin as I scan the people.

I was enjoying another drink when I see Compton tense and lean closer to Sookie speaking to her in low tones I see she was getting worried I started to make my way over to her when the female vampire from before appeared at there table, she was looking at me as she told Compton something and nodded her head to the front of the bar where the man sat on the throne.

I nodded my head but walked over to Sookie throwing my arm over her shoulder as we made are way to the man, I could feel her start to shake slightly so I pulled her closer to me letting her know without words that I was not going to let anything hurt her.

As we stepped up the steps I meet the mans eyes once again.

"Well hello again my beautiful warrior."

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I could feel the sides of my lips pull down.  
"Vi you know him?" Sookie asked looking up at me.  
Looking at her from the corner of my eye I sighed.  
"I had a fight here a few nights ago had a passing conversation with Mister Northman." I answered her truthfully not seeing the reason to lie to her.  
I could see the frown on her face already as she stares at me, she moves slightly away from me and crosses her arms showing she was not pleased.  
"Vi your not supposed to do that stuff anymore we talked about this!" She lectured me almost taping her foot. Rolling my eyes but not taking them off the powerful male in-front of me.  
"You talked Sook but now it not the time or place for this conversation to happen, you came here for a reason remember." I nodded to the vampire setting on the throne.  
Sookie took a calming breath and nods her head and looks at the man before her seeing him still looking at me with an amused smile a cross his lips I felt my lip start to curl in a snarl but i stopped myself and took a deep breath.  
Before Sookie could ask her question the blond vamp spoke to Compton.  
"Bill been a long time." he looked over the William as he spoke.  
"I'm main streaming now."  
"So I've heard and I see that is going well for you." He looked Sookie and me up and down.  
It took me longer then I would ever admit to caught what he meant. But once i did I blinked twice and looked over to Compton who looked pleased with himself and couldn't stop the laughter that broke from my mouth, wiping the smirk from Compton's face and confusing Sookie on why I was laughing.  
When I got myself to stop laughing my side ached slightly and I had to wipe a tear from my eye. Looking right it both of the vampires in-front of me.  
"I'm not or ever will be with William Mr. Northman." As i said that the thought about Compton that way made me ill and I had to push down a shutter.  
"Oh and what of this lovely woman" He turned his gaze on Sookie.  
"SHE IS MINE!" Compton all but snarled at Northman startling Sookie but she snapped her head to Northman.  
"Yes I am am his" She quickly said.  
I looked at her with wide eyes at what she just said feeling my heart clinch as she moved closer to Compton like she was trying to prove her statement as i watched Compton place an arm around her and see the blackness wrap around Sookie and then I felt fury when I see her beautiful light dim.  
I locked eyes with the smug vampire the fury no bought made my eyes lighten to a scary color judging by what little color draining from his face, I flick my eyes to his arm around Sookie and he slowly removes his arm from my cousin but didn't step back.  
But that was enough for me at the moment because I see her light brighten back up, while this was happening Sookie was speaking to Northman when I looked back I was a little startled to lock eyes with the viking vampire amusement flooding his eyes but there was also respect and something I couldn't or more likely wouldn't name.  
Sookie seems like she was having trouble getting an answer from him so I stepped in taking the pictures of Dawn and the other woman.  
"There is a murderer in Bon Ton." I started but was cut off  
"And what does that have to do with me." He asked as he leans back.  
"Not you personally but your kind there is only one thing that links the two women together and that is they both fucked vampires shortly before they died" I grounded out seeing him sit straighter as I went on till i held out the pictures and he reached for them.  
I felt his fingers brush over mine and felt my heart flutter, I knew what this meant but I would think on it later.  
"This one I've tasted.....but this one I found to pathetic for my attentions" He said like it was nothing and handed the photos back to me looking at the female vampire next to him.  
She looked forward and nodded her head.  
"I remember them both." She started but Sookie cut in.  
"Because of the vault."  
I look over to her and she was kinda glaring at the female that startled me a little bit.  
"Sook..." I called out to her softly and she looks back at me with wide eyes like she didn't know where that came from.  
"Thanks for your time." I spoke and turned to go back to the bar when Northmans voice stopped me.  
"Your cousin and her vampire are not permitted to leave yet but you are more then welcome to leave." He had a tone when he said it I cut my eyes back to Sookie she looked scared then i leveled a glare on the smirking viking.  
Walking back over to where Sook was now sitting and stood next to her still glaring at everything but mostly both male vampires.  
To be honest I didn't pay any mind to them talking watching the bar when Sookie grabbed my arm snapping to look at her she had a worried look on her face.  
"We have to leave.....NOW." She urged as she looked at the vampires almost pleading with them.  
I nodded and when to pull her up when William grabbed her hand and kept her seated.  
"I have not released you yet." Nothman voice cut me off as I was about to rip into Compton. So I turned to him and snarled at him a flash of surprise passed over his face before he hide it.  
"Please you have to listen to me there is about to be a raid on your bar." Sookie's voice cut me off and he turned to look at with a rather hostile look.  
"Please tell me your not a cop."  
"No but you have one setting at the bar." She counters.  
He was about to say something when the front door burst open with the shout of police.  
I had one thought and that we was screwed.....


End file.
